Aeropuerto General Benítez
Aeropuerto General Benítez is a location in Just Cause 4. Description Description from the map icon: "The country's only international airport. Travel into and out of Solís is heavily restricted, and tickets are rare and expensive." The airport spawns EM-979 Airliners, EM-909 Private Jets and rarely SkyCastle Cargo Jets and Fellhawk Jet Fighters. It has a large terminal with multiple gates and multiple hangars dotted around the airport. Both Black Hand and civilian aircraft will spawn in the airport. The western part of the airport holds a hangar and an ATC tower that is used to ground air traffic in Aeropuerto Scramble. The northwest part of the airport has a large terminal, with a modern art sculpture in front of it. Further west is a small parking lot, seemingly unfitting for an international airport. During the mission that takes place here, Rico mentions that this was where Mira smuggled him into Solís. Mira also mentions that she used to fly out of here all the time to places like Amsterdam, Paris, Tokyo and Medici. As the biggest and longest flat area in Solís, it's the best place to test vehicle speeds. Location It is located in the province of Islas Intichayes, south of Quya, in the south-east of Solís. Vehicles Airplanes *Four EM-909 Private Jets (both outside and inside the northern hangars). *Twelve EM-979 Airliners. Up to six are parked at the terminal building, another two in front of the large northern hangars and one in front of the south hangars. Two of them spawn taxiing next to the main runway, one at the second runway. *Additionally, two or more EM-979 will fly over the airport most of the time. One more EM-979 will spawn in approaching off of the main runway from the south and land. *Emsavion Airships pass above the airport at dangerously low altitudes. *Emsavion Cropduster (many near the north hangars, one at the south hangars). *Multiple Emsavion Floatplanes (north and south hangars). *One Fellhawk Jet Fighter (inside the most eastern of the south hangars). *Thunderhead Bomber Jet (inside the most eastern of the south hangars). *Ultralight (inside the most southern of the large north hangars). *A SkyCastle Cargo Jet in Black Hand livery sometimes spawns at the north hangars. This can happen even after the region is captured for the Army of Chaos. Ground vehicles *Armadillo Forklift *Baggage trailer trains. *Banda Conveyor drives around the terminal building. *Cargo Trailer Trucks spawn near the tower. *Cúmbila Sedan. *Lots of Pasofino Pickups are found at the many parking lots at and around the airport. *Mugello V405 Superbike (at the small parking lot next to the elevated helipads). *Prisa Fresca. *Prisa Maradona Z (at the small parking lot next to the elevated helipads). *Ranchero Trucks. *Wheel Loader. Helicopters There are multiple helipads to the north of the terminal building and next to the north hangars. *Dropzone Chopper in Black Hand livery. This remains that way even after the region is captured. *Emsavion Utility Heli. *Firebrand Scout Chopper in Black Hand livery. This remains that way even after the region is captured. Completion *Speed Stunt - 70 km/h. *4 Vehicle stunts. **2 Airplane stunts. ***EM-979 Airliner. ***Emsavion Cropduster. **2 Motorcycle stunts. ***Furia Sportbike. ***Prisa Maradona Z. *2 Wingsuit stunts. **Sub 4 seconds at the top of the air traffic control tower. **Sub 15 seconds. Destructible Objects *29 Fuel Tanks *1 Sphere Tank *6 Small Antennas *3 Sphere Radars *5 Power Grids *3 Transformers *1 Large Antenna *3 Satellite Dishes Trivia *Unlike international airports in the previous games, the runways don't have markings indicating their orientation and are not numbered. *None of the (unmovable) doors of the hangars are opened wide enough to be able to park an EM-979 Airliner inside, despite that being the most common type of plane parked in front of them. *Rusty remains of a wrecked SkyCastle Cargo Jet can be found in the middle one of the south hangars. The workers and scaffolding there indicate that this is a reconstructed crashed plane, so it may be part of some air crash investigation. *In theory this is the only airport in the game capable of handling real jets, as the runway at Aeropuerto Nueva Voz would be too short to support a normal airliner in real life. Gallery Aeropeurto General Benitez 2.jpeg Aeropeurto General Benitez passenger plane.jpeg|Air traffic control tower. Aeropuerto General Benitez map view.jpeg|As seen from the map. JC4 airport train with 12 cars.png EM-979 Airliner taking off.jpg EM-979 Airliners at AGB.jpg Aeropuerto General Benitez (seen from south).png|View from the south. Aeropeurto General Benitez (seen from the tower at night).png|Seen from the top of the air traffic control tower, at night. AGB during an aerial battle.png|An aerial photo of the airport taken during a dogfight. The plane is a PA Microfighter. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Locations Category:Airports in Solís Category:Notable Buildings